Remember To Breathe
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: He wasn't great at buying gifts under the best of circumstances but it was even harder when the recipient was over a 150 years old and had everything. - Helen/Will, Christmas fluff.


**Remember To Breathe**

**Category**: Romance/Fluff

**Pairing**: Helen/Will

**Summary**: Christmas fluff, too short for a proper summary.

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing, nadda, zilch...

**Authors Notes**: This is to tide me over until I start something a bit longer :P I'd like to write a multi-chapter action/drama but am struggling with the plot so if anyone had any ideas, something they want to read, feel free to shoot me an email... :)

* * *

Will let out a slow steady breath as his knuckles grazed the door in front of him.

There was no immediate response and he dropped his hand, clutching the box held tightly between his fingers. The velvet was smooth, elegant like it's contents and he ran his thumb delicately over the material trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't great at buying gifts under the best of circumstances but it was even harder when the recipient was over a 150 years old and had everything...

Glancing aimlessly down the hall, he took a moment to appreciate the hotel's elaborate Christmas display while he waited. Fairy lights were hung in place, illuminating a soft glow across the red and gold ornaments decorating the wall and the skirting boards were frosted with white glitter, giving the illusion of snow. It was pure class, but then he'd expected no less from Magnus' taste in accommodation.

Tapping the box lightly in his hand, he contemplated knocking again. They'd made the trip to London a day early to ensure they were on time for the Sanctuary's annual Christmas ball but if they didn't get a move on, their preemptive efforts would turn out to be in vain.

Making the decision, he was just about to reach out when the door pulled back suddenly and his jaw dropped in awe of the women who had kept him waiting.

Mangus smiled, a faint flush creeping up her neck at his less than subtle appreciation for her attire. She'd chosen a simple black halter-neck dress that pooled around her ankles, but its beauty lay in the cut of the satin material. It was modestly tight at the top, tied with thin straps, and flared out slightly at the hips disguising a bold slit that started mid-thigh. After much deliberation she'd decided to wear her hair up and minimise accessories, allowing the dress to be the feature.

"You know, I hear It's customary at this point to offer a compliment." Her lips twisted into a smirk as she continued to watch Will's reaction.

"I...you look, I mean-" he stammered, blushing furiously as the words knotted over his tongue. Even with Kate's warning, Magnus had sought her approval on the dress, he was still unprepared for the memorising sight. A fact which he regretted being unable to hide.

Shaking his head slightly, he took a deep breath trying again, "You look... _amazing." _His eyes lingered on the soft fabric before finding her gaze with a shy smile,"absolutely stunning."

Despite prompting the comment, her cheeks burned under his attention and she pointed to the object he was grasping firmly in his hands, "I sincerely hope that isn't a gift Will." There was amusement in her tone as she changed the subject, watching him clutch the box like a lifeline.

"It's nothing really, more of a thank you," he explained handing it over, "for putting up with me all year."

She held his gaze warmly, hoping to convey honesty behind her gratitude. From the very beginning he'd excelled her expectations, becoming far more than just her successor and she feared words wouldn't do the appreciation justice,"I believe it should be I thanking you. I know it hasn't always been easy but without your guidance I fear the path would have been far more difficult."

Will nodded in silent understanding, motioning towards the present with a nervous smile, "go on, open it."

Magnus returned her attention to the object, smoothing her thumbs over the soft velvet before popping the lid.

"_Will..._" her eyes widened, studying the silver heart shaped pendant that sat over a mound of tissue paper. The words Momento Spiare were scrawled delicately on the front and she fingered the chain pulling it carefully out of the box. "It's beautiful."

"It's Latin," he hovered in front of her pointing to the inscription, "remember to breathe."

Light caught the surface and her lips parted, overwhelmed by the sentiment. Decades had passed since she'd received such a personal gift and her face softened, extending her hand, "Would you mind?"

He relaxed slightly, taking the necklace and releasing the clasp. He'd spent weeks agonising over whether it was an appropriate gift but the last of his doubts eased as she reached out giving his arm a gentle squeeze, "thank you."

His reply was lost as she turned around, the long expansion of her back becoming visible. His fingers jerked towards the exposed skin but he managed to catch himself, stepping forward with a deep breath, "consider yourself lucky, we couldn't get the big guy's around his neck."

Instinctively lowering her head to give him better access, Magnus laughed softly, shivering as his fingers brushed lightly over her shoulder. "I can only imagine," she breathed out, vastly aware of the effect his closeness was having on her body. It was taking all her willpower not to turn and grab his shirt until the space between them was entirely non existent.

Will was slightly disappointed when the clasp hooked with ease but let his hand linger a moment, before reluctantly taking a step back. "All done."

Magnus absently toyed with the pendant, turning around to face him, "how does it look?" She lowered her arm, giving him a clear view and he frowned, reaching out to straightened the twisted chain.

"There," a satisfied smile appeared on his lips, "_perfect_."

She subconsciously went to feel it's position but he caught her wrist, halting the action, "a_h_, it's fine. Stop fidgeting."

"Yes father." She humoured him, surprised when he made no attempt to move away.

Catching his gaze, she was overly alert to his fingers that remained latched around her wrist, rubbing soft circles over the delicate skin. The simple contact was electrifying and she found herself instinctively leaning into his warm body.

Will didn't hesitate, drawing her closer and capturing her mouth in a soft but passionate kiss. The sensation rendered all of his other senses useless and he was unable to focus on anything other than her heated response.

The world could've ended and he wouldn't have noticed.

Eventually the need for air drew them apart and he swallowed nervously, trying to steady his breathing. Her expression looked almost as unsure as he felt, but her eyes betrayed a hint of amusement as she spoke, clearing the air between them, "am I to assume that was part of the gift?"

He managed to collect himself, a small smirk crossing his lips, "I was going to use the mistletoe excuse but it's still in my pocket."

Magnus chuckled softly, catching sight of the clock hanging on the wall behind him. They weren't late yet but any further antics would see them struggling to meet the deadline. "We best be off," she motioned to the time, "don't want to miss the speeches."

A groan slipped from his mouth as he dropped her wrist, running the free hand through his hair. She'd warned him about the pre-dinner tradition and he suspected it was going to be a relatively boring lead-in to the night.

Sighing, he followed her to the door and held it open.

"_Will_," Magnus paused half way through, meeting his gaze with a mischievous smile, "if you manage to keep hold of that mistletoe, I'm sure you'll find unwrapping my gift will be a lot more pleasurable."

He did a double take, swallowing hard as her exposed back once again disrupted his coherent thoughts. He'd been kidding about the traditional green sprig but as he stepped out, pulling the door shut behind them, he knew one way or another he wasn't returning to the hotel without finding some.


End file.
